The Fates of Good, The fates of Evil
by aziracer99
Summary: Sadie, Carter and Walt investigate curious blue lightning flickering off the Empire State Building where they run into a mysterious girl named Annabeth Chase who takes them back to Camp Half Blood. As soon as they get there things start to go wrong. The fates that control the world have turned evil, very evil. It;s up to Sadie, Carter, Annabeth, Percy and Walt to save the
1. Chapter 1

Hey,Sadie here. Yep. That's me, Sadie Kane, the girl who saved the world. The girl who recited the spell that took down the giant snake, the girl who got both boys she wanted and yes, the girl who was always in danger. The girl that has been sitting on the couch for two months doing almost nothing.

It was on one of these days, I can't embers the precise date, i bet carter can.

(Okay, okay carter.) Carter says it was the 15th of August. Anyway I was lounging around on the rooftop, perfecting my tan, when Walt, my boyfriend who is really a god of funerals, walked calmly up.

'hey, eh, Sadie?' he says slowly.

I shot to my feet, packing. Omg omg,what if he wanted to dump me. He just stands there, with his good looks absolutely shining in the sunlight. Walt is tall and built to play basketball. He almost never wore the proper magician clothes, but instead board shorts and singles, unlike me who always have to prepare for magic.

Carter says that's because trouble follows me around, but anyway.

'Yes, Walt?' I say meekly.

Walt gestures behind him, towards Manhattan.

'Oh. 'Walt wasn't breaking up with me, he was pointing out the massive bolts of lightning hitting the top of the empire state building that nobody else seemed to notice, even though it was a sunny day.

'Sadie, someone using magic on the empire state building, and it's not a magician.'

I usually trust Walt to know, he does have a god in him, but this was just ridiculous.

'Ha-ha Walt, very funny.' I laugh sarcastically.

Walt regards me carefully. 'This isn't a joke, you and carter need to go over and check things out. '

I shake my furiously and start to walk away, down the stairs into Brooklyn house.

Brooklyn house is a mansion and the headquarters of the 21st Nome.

'Sadie!' Walt snaps as he strides to catch up. 'This is serious. Something is over there.'

'Even if there is, which there can't be because no one apart from a trained magician would be able to cast that much lightning, the Manhattan Nome can look after it. '

Walt grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face him. God is he cute when he's angry. 'But that's the thing, is there even a Manhattan Nome? Amo's has always said...'

I cut him off, with a sinking feeling in my gut. 'Manhattan has other problems, other gods. Omg Walt. Could there be other gods?'

'Yes, it's possible.'

I glare at him. 'What are you waiting for? Call a meeting, get carter back from his date with Zia and kidnap Amo's if you have to. This is very serious Walt, why didn't you tell me sooner?'

Walt rolls his eyes but heads back upstairs to our portal.


	2. Chapter 2

We found carter in his room hunched over the scrying bowl that Zia had given him.

"Hey carter. We need to go to Manhattan, like now, there's blue lighting striking the empire state building!" I tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond. "Carter? Carter? Hey, HELLO?" I yell frantically at him.

Carter turns his head slightly and murmurs something like a sad chimpanzee.

Walt stares at him. "Zia is what?"

I'm confused for a second before I realize that Walt is the god of the dead and has certain acuteness to misery. That or he speaks chimpanzee.

"What did Zia do this time, Carter? No wait, don't answer that we're in a hurry and if you start moaning we'll be here until next week."

I'm trying to cheer him up but all he does is make a face.

"Look, just meet us in the lounge in a few minutes. We need you for this one." Walt says gently to Carter.

"Humph."

I grab my magician's kit from my room and dash down to the lounge. Walt and carter are there tapping their feet and crossing their arms. Well, Walt was. Carter was staring into a flower pot.

"What? I had to repack!"

Walt gives me a smile. "To the roof? "He asks.

Carter shakes his head and says in a glum voice. "You can't portal into Manhattan."

That was it. No weird facts, no statistics, no textbook on how everything works, just "you can't portal into Manhattan."

Something is seriously wrong with Carter but we don't have time to waste.

"Come on, we'll take the bus."

The only seats on the bus are right at the back so carter, Walt and I have to barge though everyone to sit down. The bus starts to move again. I keep my hand on my bag at all times. Nothing is every as simple as taking a bus into town.

Nothing happens on the bus, thank gods. There were just too many people that could get hurt.

We were walking down a side alley towards Manhattan when everything goes wrong. A Lady with dark hair that was matted and looked as if it had never been washed pounced from the shadows. Only I realised, she hadn't pounced, she'd slithered. The bottom of her body was two snake legs.

Okay, I admit it. I screamed. Don't worry though, Carter and I have fought so many monsters together it's routine.

We backed up slowly. Carter drew his sword. Good, I thought. Walt braced his hands at chest level like he was about to throw a punch.

I ran behind them and went to work on drawing a death square. I heard the clanging of weapons and shouts but I couldn't look up. This spell had to be perfect otherwise it would destroy everything on the block. I finished drawing the symbol I the middle of the square and let myself smile. It was the perfect example of a death square.

As soon as the monster, whatever it was, stepped into that square Kaboom! Gone. I looked up at carter and Walt. They had formed a protective wall from the snake lady. I Shouted "Ready!" The moved aside as the monster came slithering towards them. She barrelled past them and straight at me. I waited for a millisecond then step back. She entered the square and red lights flared up around her. I was excited. It had worked. Not that I had ever doubted myself or nothing. Except maybe I should have because the smile melted off my face as the snake thing glided through the lasers and continued for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I uttered a swear word. That square should have worker. It was perfect for god's sake! I pulled out my wand and was about to throw it at the thing when I heard a girl yell out "HIyah!" The snake lady spun around, her face white. I saw a glint of gold a quick as a whip then the snake lady fell to the ground on her face. I was going to spit on her but before I could the body dissipated into sand.

"Dam it?"

I heard a giggle.

I looked at Carter and Walt who looked just as shock as I did.

"Ok. Which one of you turned into a girl just to kill that thing?" I ask them. "Could you have done it without being weird." No they couldn't, I thought to myself.

I noticed Carters sword in his hand. It had a tiny streak of blood on it but not enough. And Walt didn't have a weapon. As I stared at the boys, a girl appeared from nowhere. No. I mean nowhere. Like in the space between me and carter.

She had golden hair and bright grey eyes. She held a gold dagger in one hand and a blue cap in the other.

"Where is your satyr?" she demanded.

We all looked blankly at her.

"Where is your protector?" She cried again. She saw the looks on our face. "You don't know what the hell I'm talking about, do you?"

Something was wrong. No Egyptian magician called the underworld hell, like ever. But this girl had a knife. A very sparkly, slightly elegant knife.

I brandished my wand. "No. we don't Care to explain? "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Annabeth lead the 3 weirdo's she had found in the alley into an empty diner. She sat down on one side of the table both and waited for the others to sit across from her.

The blonde headed girl stared around the room. "This place is disgusting. "

"It's safe from monsters. Percy will be here in a minute. He's going to be so annoyed that I got to kill the monster. I was already 7 ahead of him." Annabeth explained. She didn't like the place any more than they did.

Sadie smiled. "I'm Sadie by the way. This is Walt and the mute monkey over here is Carter. Don't ask me why he's not talking I don't know."

Annabeth surveyed the boy Sadie had pointed out as Carter. He had darkened skin and bright brown eyes.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me." Carter said.

Sadie who had been sipping her water bottle spat water all over Annabeth. "WHAT!" she shouted and even Annabeth, who was use to Percy's shouting, winced.

"Zia? That Zia? Zia broke up with you?" a

And to Annabeth's surprize Sadie started laughing her head off. She was shocked. If someone laughed at her break up she would gut them with her knife.

"He's my brother and I told him from the start it wasn't going to work." Sadie choked out in-between laughs.

"Sadie. Come outside with me." The guy named Walt pulled her up.

Annabeth was left sitting with Carter.

"So..." Annabeth said just as Carter piped up "So who are you exactly?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Carters face turned pale. "Athena as in Greek Mythology?"

"Yes. Look I know it's hard to believe but you'll get used to it. You'll find out who your godly parent is soon enough and the new can get you equipped with some weapons and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sadie!" Carter called. "Sadie! Sadie! We have a BIG problem."

Annabeth was hurt. Most demigods reacted badly when they found out one of their parents was a god but she had never been called a BIG problem.

"Look. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

Sadie ran through the door. Carter jumped up and pulled Sadie hieroglyphic necklace from her neck.

"We Aren't Greek!"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth's head spun trying to figure everything out. She was a child of Athena. Everything could be figured out if you just thought rationally.

"We're Egyptian magicians..."

Annabeth felt her eyes widen. "NO. Not true. You're lying. There is no such thing! No. no. no. This is worse than I thought."

"You thought?"

"All of our demigod powers switched off. Percy can't control water and I can't think straight. We need to get you back to camp."

Annabeth grabbed her hat off the table and scribbled a message in the dust on the table.

"Percy! Meet me back at camp. URGENT. I TIHNK WE HAVE A QUEST! LUV Annabeth"

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Sadies POV*

Okay I have had enough secrets. First Carter didn't tell me that Zia had broken up with him, which I'm itching to find out about, and then Annabeth tells us all about the secret Demigod Camp that lies on the tip of long island. I was not a very Happy Sadie at all.

Annabeth made us get back onto a bus and take the long drive all the way out to Camp Half Blood. She didn't tell me much about the camp. She seemed to want to keep that a secret.

"Just until we talk to Chiron." She said when I asked.

Even though she wouldn't tell us about her camp. She wanted to know all about Egyptian magic and the way we live. In true Sadie style I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I wanted to, things would just slip out like when I told Carter we would have to send a fire message back to the house. Carter kept giving me these looks that said, "Shut up…"

After a while I got sick of the looks and turned around. "Hey. Stop looking at me like that. We'd have to tell Chiron, whoever he is, about us anyway. Besides if you hadn't blabbed and told her we were Egyptian she would have let us go anyway."

Carter just shook his head. This was his way of saying 'okay whatever.' I knew it well.

"I'm not holding you prisoner, you know." Annabeth said quietly as I turned back to face forward.

"I don't know. You're taking us out into the middle of nowhere. We could be stuck out here or YOU might not be holding us prisoner but Chiron might."

"Chiron's not like that. And you can't tell me you don't want to see camp now that you know about."

"We'll see and trust me I have had enough magic to last a life time.

Chiron. He was not what I was expecting. An elderly old man that ran a camp of teenagers, yes but what I didn't expect was the horse legs. Two of them. His dark eyes stared intently at Carter, Walt and I. I was reminded of Iskander, the once leader of the house of life.

We were standing on the veranda of an old farm house. Annabeth had lead us straight there. As we had passed a giant lone pine tree on the hill Annabeth bowed her head and the world around me shimmered for a second.

"I knew this day had come."

Annabeth just glared at him. She kind of scared me with those grey eyes. "You just love keeping secrets, don't you Chiron? That always seems to happen with these all important quest. Maybe you should just tell us next time, so we can PREPARE!" She said in an airy voice.

"Hey! Annabeth! I'm back."

I spun around.

A guy was leaning against the railing right behind me. He had dark black hair and his eyes were green. He seemed to radiate power and smelled of the sea. His mouth was curled at the edges with laugh lines.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I know everything. You're Sadie Kane and your brother is Carter Kane."

I was bewildered until Annabeth muttered "Iris Message!"

I shrugged. A message is a message.

"Percy. Good thing your back. I have a quest for you all."


	6. Chapter 6

"this is isn't right." Annabeth said again. "It's not traditional. It's not permitted."

I cast her a glance and then Carter. We were following Annabeth up to the attic and I think she was kinda losing it. Chiron wouldn't tell us anything about the quest. Apparently we had to go see this weird talking mummy thing. I told him I didn't need to go all the way up to the attic to do that. I mean my death god was sitting right next me. Chiron hadn't seemed to understand my humour. He had just raised his eyebrows and sent us up to the attic.

"All of us?" Annabeth had asked.

"Yes, all of"

"We need a leader. The leader is the one who talks to the oracle. The one that leads the quest." Annabeth had spat out.

Chiron and her had argued for ages. I had the feeling Annabeth wasn't really angry about it but really shocked.

The attic was dusty and full of old knives and lots and lots of body parts.

"Oh great. Your attic is a burial pit." I muttered under my breath.

Percy chuckled. "Not quite. It's a monster burial pit basically."

I thought it meant the same thing and I was going to tell percy exactly that when I spotted her. NO wonder chiron had looked at me funny.

"Tell us what we need to know." Annabeth said to the mummy.

The Oracle was old and smelly. I instinctively took a few steps back. Then the mummy spoke and I took another few steps back.

"Four will run. 1 will flee.

2 will fall. 1 will lose. 1 will be left betrayed.

On a journey through the worlds. "

Annabeth eyes widened. "What the Hades?"

"isn't that what we wanted?" Percy asked.

"You don't understand. Not any of you. Not even chiron. "

She walked over to the window.

"What is she talking about?"

Percy shook his head. "She's been a bit quiet lately."

Annabeth was muttering in the corner.

I looked at Percy. " You call this quiet?"

"Chiron! No!" Annabeth yelled. "Percy! He just.. Quick. We have to get out here!"

"She mads." I say.

"No. She's not. "

Carter had gone over to the window and was now rushing toward the stairs out of the attic.

"Chiron! He's letting monsters through the wards." Annabeth screamed.

I looked at Walt and we both said at the same time. "Run!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

By the time Annabeth stopped running I was pooped. I'd had plenty of pratice running away from onsters but not through the woods. Usually I had alleys to turn down and buildings to hide in. Out her there were trees, trees and more trees. I was falling behind with carter and I was clinging to his sleeve as tight as I bow on my back was heavier than it looked and the daggers seemed to wiggled weirdly at my waist. I was so scared oftripping incase I impaled myself.

"This has been quite a day hasn't it? " I try to make conversation with Carter.

"AHM."

"Are you going to tell me what happened


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time Annabeth stopped running I was pooped. I'd had plenty of pratice running away from onsters but not through the woods. Usually I had alleys to turn down and buildings to hide in. Out her there were trees, trees and more trees. I was falling behind with carter and I was clinging to his sleeve as tight as I bow on my back was heavier than it looked and the daggers seemed to wiggled weirdly at my waist. I was so scared oftripping incase I impaled myself.

"This has been quite a day hasn't it? " I try to make conversation with Carter.

"AHM."

"Are you going to tell me what happened


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Sadie's POV*

The next morning I woke up at around seven thirty. This was good me. Usually Carter had a hard time pushing me out of bed at nine. I was quite proud of myself. Finally, I had done something right. I was up bright eyed and bushy tailed before anyone- that's when I realised. Carter, Percy, Annabeth and Walt were all standing ready to go staring at me intently.

"You could have woken me up when Walt got up at least!" I complained as I started to stand up and pull my bow over my shoulder. Next to me, Walt was the heaviest sleeper.

Carter and Annabeth exchanged smiles.

"You snore." Annabeth said before turning abruptly and marching outside.

Walt, at least had some sympathy for me. He handed me my quiver and helped me pull on my jacket which I had used as a pillow.

"Thanks." I say as I double check I had everything.

We left the hut and I blinked in the bright sunlight. Annabeth was talking to Percy who had already been outside on guard. When they saw me though, they jumped up from the ground.

"Come on. Train leaves at 12 and we've got a long walk." Percy told us.

Oh come on. How did he know that? He had told me last night that he had lived in New York all his life but still. I couldn't see ADHD Percy memorising the bus schedule.

I shrugged. It didn't matter if Percy was right or wrong. The faster we got out of these eirry woods the better. Most of last night the wood had been filled with roars and even scarier human snarls. I knew who they hunted.

We walked at a brisk pace. Annabeth about twenty metres ahead scouting. Carter walking behind everyone else protecting our backs. The walk was long and tedious. When we finally reached the road I could have knelt down and kissed it. My blisters had blister. Plus I was starving.

We walked another few kilometres down the road until we reached the bus stop. Just in time. The bus pulled up smoothly in front of us. Unfortunately the stupid ratting driver wouldn't let us get on without money.

Annabeth was not impressed. Let's just say the man's nose will never look the same again. And they call me spontaneous.

So in the end we ended up walking down the road again. Eventually we were picked up by a Ute. There was only room for three in the Ute so Annabeth and I ended up sitting on the back tray. Yes. It was illegal but the driver was going to drop us off just outside New York. Besides the walking probably wouldn't been just as quick.

We were walking across the bridge back into New York when, yep you guessed it another thing went wrong.

"Is it just me or has that car been following us?" Percy mutters to me. I slowly twist my shoulder to one side and gulp. A dark blue hummer was gliding right up beside us.

"Urrh yes. And um bad news, it's stopping! "

All of us stop walking and draw our weapons. The backseat window wound slowly down revealing a teenage girl with long brown hair. She's wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

"Annabeth. Sadie. If you would like to take a seat?" She said.

I looked at Annabeth. She has a weird look on her face. She seems to be thinking really hard.

"You can trust me. I'll explain if you just get in the car. I will not discuss business with them." The girl in the car waved her hand at Percy, Walt and Carter.

Annabeth nods slowly. "Okay."

The door opens and I climb in after Annabeth.

I know hummers are spacious but I didn't think they were big enough to fit a full sized lounge room complete with weapon area and boxing ring.

I stare at the girl with brown hair. She has a kind of glow and I know exactly what this means.

"Okay. Just say it. Which divine being are you and why are you trying to kidnap us?" I ask.

Annabeth slaps my arm. "Sadie! This is Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt and wilderness."

"If she's the god of the wilderness why is she driving around in a hummer?" I ask rubbing my arm.

Artemis smiles knowingly. "I must admit it feels strange but I needed to bring it to you. "

"Why, my lady? " Annabeth ask.

This isn't fair! Annabeth had been at Camp how long? She'd probably taken a 'how to deal with goddess class.' She was really making me look slack.

"As you know Annabeth, I vowed never to have kids. The other gods have been weakened. When all of their children became possessed by the fates they concentrate their power on saving their children's souls. Hestia and myself are e the only two goddesses who can help you. "

That makes sense. "So…" I prompt.

Artemis smiles but I know she's resisting the urge to strangle me. "So I'm giving you the car. You'll need transport to save us all." Artemis bowed her head as if listening to someone. "I must go. My father calls but are warned Annabeth. The possession spell affected my huntresses. I cannot save them but you can."

With a puff of slivery powder, Artemis disappeared.

Annabeth looked at me for a spilt second then yelled "I bags driving."

Chapter 10:

Annabeth's POV

The boys weren't very happy with me driving the hummer. Percy argued that it was 'the coolest thing he had ever seen." Whilst Carter whined "it's a classic." And Walt kept pointing out 'technically I'm the oldest."

Sadie didn't seem to mind. She just lounged in the back.

"We need fuel." I announced a few hours later. I pulled into the next service station. It was old and dingy but we were in the middle of nowhere again and this looked like our best bet even though it was called "Rusty's".

I made Percy stand and fill the tank and handed Sadie the fifty dollar note Artemis had left in the glove box.

"You go and pay."

I shouldn't have let her go on her own. I had a responsability to protect her but surely she could handle paying for the fuel. I was wrong. I knew I had made the wrong decision when I heard Sadie's voice gradually grows louder than a scream and an explosion. I jumped out of the car and ran into the station followed by the guys.

Smoke filled the tiny shop. I covered my mouth with my shirt and ran to the counter. I knew what the problem was immediately.

"Fire Sprite!" I shout.

The sprite was dragging Sadie into the kitchen. She wasn't moving and blood trickled from her forehead.

The sprite had red skin. His arms were long and bulged with muscles. As I yelled he looked up and saw us. Sadie was flung to the ground.

"Be careful! He breathes…"

He blew a strike of flames towards us and I doge to the side. "I'll distract. You guys go get her" I urgently whisper to the boys.

Drawing my dagger I ran and pole-vaulted over the counted. The spite was obviously shocked because he didn't char grill me to pieces.

Too bad he recovered from his shock. He swings his arms and mange to double hit me in the face. I grunt but slash out with my dagger.

He roars grabs my arms and pinned them to my side. Walt comes to my aid diving down low and stabbing the fire sprite with his sword in the knee. I fall as he grabs his knee.

I see Percy edging around the fight.

I need this to go on just a bit longer.

"Walt hops from one foot to another creating a harder target. I do the same.

"Hey Pepper breathe? Your food smells like cow poo! I'm going to complain to the bureau of service station hygiene.

This mad he real made. I ducked to one side avoiding roasted Annabeth. I come up kicking as hard as I can then jump back and tag team Walt and carter.

Percy picks Sadie up from behind the sprite.

"Walt! Carter. Let's go! "I shouldn't have said that. As we started running the sprite finally noticed Percy. He followed us out to the hummer. Percy had thrown Sadie in the back and was starting the engine. I throw the door open desperately and tumble in. Walt follows then Carter who ends up falling on me.

The sprite raises his arm to smash the car. Walt pulls the door shut just as Percy puts his foot on the accerlator and the fire sprite swings.

THUMP!

"Dang it!" The three boys all say at once as we swerve onto the main road. "This car was a classic"

Chapter 10: we hope we have insurance

Annabeth's POV

The boys weren't very happy with me driving the hummer. Percy argued that it was 'the coolest thing he had ever seen." Whilst Carter whined "it's a classic." And Walt kept pointing out 'technically I'm the oldest."

Sadie didn't seem to mind. She just lounged in the back.

"We need fuel." I announced a few hours later. I pulled into the next service station. It was old and dingy but we were in the middle of nowhere again and this looked like our best bet even though it was called "Rusty's".

I made Percy stand and fill the tank and handed Sadie the fifty dollar note Artemis had left in the glove box.

"You go and pay."

I shouldn't have let her go on her own. I had a responsability to protect her but surely she could handle paying for the fuel. I was wrong. I knew I had made the wrong decision when I heard Sadie's voice gradually grows louder than a scream and an explosion. I jumped out of the car and ran into the station followed by the guys.

Smoke filled the tiny shop. I covered my mouth with my shirt and ran to the counter. I knew what the problem was immediately.

"Fire Sprite!" I shout.

The sprite was dragging Sadie into the kitchen. She wasn't moving and blood trickled from her forehead.

The sprite had red skin. His arms were long and bulged with muscles. As I yelled he looked up and saw us. Sadie was flung to the ground.

"Be careful! He breathes…"

He blew a strike of flames towards us and I doge to the side. "I'll distract. You guys go get her" I urgently whisper to the boys.

Drawing my dagger I ran and pole-vaulted over the counted. The spite was obviously shocked because he didn't char grill me to pieces.

Too bad he recovered from his shock. He swings his arms and mange to double hit me in the face. I grunt but slash out with my dagger.

He roars grabs my arms and pinned them to my side. Walt comes to my aid diving down low and stabbing the fire sprite with his sword in the knee. I fall as he grabs his knee.

I see Percy edging around the fight.

I need this to go on just a bit longer.

"Walt hops from one foot to another creating a harder target. I do the same.

"Hey Pepper breathe? Your food smells like cow poo! I'm going to complain to the bureau of service station hygiene.

This mad he real made. I ducked to one side avoiding roasted Annabeth. I come up kicking as hard as I can then jump back and tag team Walt and carter.

Percy picks Sadie up from behind the sprite.

"Walt! Carter. Let's go! "I shouldn't have said that. As we started running the sprite finally noticed Percy. He followed us out to the hummer. Percy had thrown Sadie in the back and was starting the engine. I throw the door open desperately and tumble in. Walt follows then Carter who ends up falling on me.

The sprite raises his arm to smash the car. Walt pulls the door shut just as Percy puts his foot on the accerlator and the fire sprite swings.

THUMP!

"Dang it!" The three boys all say at once as we swerve onto the main road. "This car was a classic"

Thoughts? I would love to know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 13: The quizz show of doom  
Sadies POV  
The next 3 days are torturous. We slowly make our way across the country. Driving all day was horrible. Once I recovered from the out of date nectar they gave me I felt a lot better about being concussed though.  
Yeah. I should have been stronger. I should have kicked some fire sprite butt. He took me by surprise though. I gave the fifty dollar note for fuel and asked for the change. He shook his head and gleefully sniffed the cash. That's when I lost my temper. We had only gotten thirty dollars' worth of fuel, Jesh. I would have given him a tip.  
Anyway, when we finally reached San Fran cisco we were all rested and ready to fight. I had sharpened the arrowheads and my dagger. Annabeth had been teaching me some fighting moves. She really threw herself into it. I was grateful even though after her training sessions I would not be able to move.  
We parked at beside a beach. The weather was bright and the water looked so inviting. The beach was packed with people.  
We all hopped out of the car and Annabeth pegged a map of san Fran cisco she had brought onto the windscreen.  
"Okay we're here. And we need to find the iron sisters." Annabeth draws a circle.  
I survey the map. We were on the very coast but San Francisco and its suburbs looked huge.  
"Where on earth?" I start to say.  
"Exactly!" Annabeth let out a little yelp. "Where on earth … Sadie, you're a genius."  
I stare at her then carter, Percy and Walt. "Do you guys know what's she's on about?"  
"Nope."  
Annabeth folded the map up. "The sisters are not going to be on earth. They'll be somewhere magical. Come on. I think we're going to Alcatraz."

We leave the hummer parked at the docks and sign up for the prison tour. Annabeth tucks her dagger into her pocket.  
"You expecting trouble?" Carter asks nervously.  
Annabeth glared at him. "When you're a demigod. You always expect trouble."  
"But won't the mortals see my weapons?" I mean I don't think they are going to let me walk around with a real bow and arrow on my back.  
Percy grins. "Mist is a powerful thing."  
The boat drops us off on the island. We quietly follow along the back of the tour. The guide leads us deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the once prison. I lose track of time. At some point Percy and Annabeth pull me down a side corridor.  
"Where are going?" Carter looks around hesitantly.  
Annabeth was leading; she had her hand held straight up in front of her.  
"She is sensing magic." Percy tells us.  
Annabeth hand spins to point at a dark heavy door. It doesn't look very inviting. Iron bands crisscross over it.  
Walt slowly drags it open.  
The room has stone walls and could fit a football fit. There aren't any windows or other doors. Just plain stone. Oh and I should mention the skeletons lining the wall. Once we have all entered the room, the door slams shut behind us. Percy spins around and yanks the door handle. It wouldn't budge.  
A voice suddenly filled the room. It was loud but in a mystic kind of way.  
"Approach demigods. Your time is near. Find the pattern or be in fear. The door will remain locked until the puzzle is solved. Then may you leave or then may you enter.  
Carefully ponder the thought."  
I glare at the ceiling. What puzzle?  
"There!" Carter says.  
In the middle of the room five symbols had lit up in a green glowing mist.  
The first symbol or more like drawing was of a person holding a sword and preparing to bring it down on a beast with two heads. The second was of a priestess I could tell because in one hand she held a dagger and in the other a kind of staff thing. The next one a girl hunting, bow drawn and head cocked to the side. The fourth one was of a man using an axe to chop down a tree and the last one chilled me to my bones.  
Five figures stood, in battle positions weapons poised. Across from them three ladies stood holding hands. A symbol of what was coming.  
"How are we meant find a pattern in that?" Percy did not sound impressed.  
"He doesn't like being locked in." Annabeth told me.  
We all stare at the figures for what seems like ages.  
"Okay. The voice said pattern. What's the common factor in all of them?" Annabeth asks.  
"Weapons." Walt chimes in.  
I nod.  
Percy doesn't seem to be thinking much he is hugging his arms and staring at his feet. Another few minutes pass then a giant light bulb appears over my head. "Without weapons there is no life!" I yell as loudly as I can.  
I hope those sisters can hear me.  
Annabeth glanced sadly at me.  
On the other side of the room, the stone parted to reveal more stone steps. Yuck. Somehow I can tell the door behind us will open.  
We all just stare for a minute. Then I start walking towards the doorway. I hear three steps of foot steps behind me. Someone isn't following.  
Turning around I see Annabeth still staring at the puzzle.  
"Come on, Annabeth." Percy grabs her hand and pulls her along .We head up the staircase in a single file.

I'd love to hear from you. Any feedback greatly appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13: The quizz show of doom  
Sadies POV  
The next 3 days are torturous. We slowly make our way across the country. Driving all day was horrible. Once I recovered from the out of date nectar they gave me I felt a lot better about being concussed though.  
Yeah. I should have been stronger. I should have kicked some fire sprite butt. He took me by surprise though. I gave the fifty dollar note for fuel and asked for the change. He shook his head and gleefully sniffed the cash. That's when I lost my temper. We had only gotten thirty dollars' worth of fuel, Jesh. I would have given him a tip.  
Anyway, when we finally reached San Fran cisco we were all rested and ready to fight. I had sharpened the arrowheads and my dagger. Annabeth had been teaching me some fighting moves. She really threw herself into it. I was grateful even though after her training sessions I would not be able to move.  
We parked at beside a beach. The weather was bright and the water looked so inviting. The beach was packed with people.  
We all hopped out of the car and Annabeth pegged a map of san Fran cisco she had brought onto the windscreen.  
"Okay we're here. And we need to find the iron sisters." Annabeth draws a circle.  
I survey the map. We were on the very coast but San Francisco and its suburbs looked huge.  
"Where on earth?" I start to say.  
"Exactly!" Annabeth let out a little yelp. "Where on earth … Sadie, you're a genius."  
I stare at her then carter, Percy and Walt. "Do you guys know what's she's on about?"  
"Nope."  
Annabeth folded the map up. "The sisters are not going to be on earth. They'll be somewhere magical. Come on. I think we're going to Alcatraz."

We leave the hummer parked at the docks and sign up for the prison tour. Annabeth tucks her dagger into her pocket.  
"You expecting trouble?" Carter asks nervously.  
Annabeth glared at him. "When you're a demigod. You always expect trouble."  
"But won't the mortals see my weapons?" I mean I don't think they are going to let me walk around with a real bow and arrow on my back.  
Percy grins. "Mist is a powerful thing."  
The boat drops us off on the island. We quietly follow along the back of the tour. The guide leads us deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the once prison. I lose track of time. At some point Percy and Annabeth pull me down a side corridor.  
"Where are going?" Carter looks around hesitantly.  
Annabeth was leading; she had her hand held straight up in front of her.  
"She is sensing magic." Percy tells us.  
Annabeth hand spins to point at a dark heavy door. It doesn't look very inviting. Iron bands crisscross over it.  
Walt slowly drags it open.  
The room has stone walls and could fit a football fit. There aren't any windows or other doors. Just plain stone. Oh and I should mention the skeletons lining the wall. Once we have all entered the room, the door slams shut behind us. Percy spins around and yanks the door handle. It wouldn't budge.  
A voice suddenly filled the room. It was loud but in a mystic kind of way.  
"Approach demigods. Your time is near. Find the pattern or be in fear. The door will remain locked until the puzzle is solved. Then may you leave or then may you enter.  
Carefully ponder the thought."  
I glare at the ceiling. What puzzle?  
"There!" Carter says.  
In the middle of the room five symbols had lit up in a green glowing mist.  
The first symbol or more like drawing was of a person holding a sword and preparing to bring it down on a beast with two heads. The second was of a priestess I could tell because in one hand she held a dagger and in the other a kind of staff thing. The next one a girl hunting, bow drawn and head cocked to the side. The fourth one was of a man using an axe to chop down a tree and the last one chilled me to my bones.  
Five figures stood, in battle positions weapons poised. Across from them three ladies stood holding hands. A symbol of what was coming.  
"How are we meant find a pattern in that?" Percy did not sound impressed.  
"He doesn't like being locked in." Annabeth told me.  
We all stare at the figures for what seems like ages.  
"Okay. The voice said pattern. What's the common factor in all of them?" Annabeth asks.  
"Weapons." Walt chimes in.  
I nod.  
Percy doesn't seem to be thinking much he is hugging his arms and staring at his feet. Another few minutes pass then a giant light bulb appears over my head. "Without weapons there is no life!" I yell as loudly as I can.  
I hope those sisters can hear me.  
Annabeth glanced sadly at me.  
On the other side of the room, the stone parted to reveal more stone steps. Yuck. Somehow I can tell the door behind us will open.  
We all just stare for a minute. Then I start walking towards the doorway. I hear three steps of foot steps behind me. Someone isn't following.  
Turning around I see Annabeth still staring at the puzzle.  
"Come on, Annabeth." Percy grabs her hand and pulls her along .We head up the staircase in a single file.

I'd love to hear from you. Any feedback greatly appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I didnt think things could get even more crazier

Annabeth's POV.

Percy pulled the hummer up after half an hour. We had lost the fire sprite ages ago but he told me he didn't know how long we'd have to stop for. I had Sadie laid on the couch. Her hair was matter with blood and I couldn't tell her red streaks from the rest of her hair.

As soon as we pulled up. Percy jumped into the back seat. Carter held Sadies limp hand as we bandaged her head.

"It's a good thing you thought to bring that Nectar from the bunker, Annabeth." Walt said. I knew he was trying to cheer me up. I felt terrible. These four people sitting on the floor in the back of a hummer with me were the only people left who understood, who I could rely upon. Yeah sure Artemis could help but gods aren't meant to help demigods out too much.

"Walt. Leave Annabeth alone. "Percy said in a quiet but menacing voice.

I was so glad that Percy was there. He seemed to be holding me together. He had known me for a year now. He knew my 'Yay' face from my 'I'm going to kill you' face.

I take the bottle of nectar from my bag and hand it to Carter.

He starts to dribble it into Sadie mouth.

"Not too much!" Percy exclaims as Carters shaking hand nearly spills the bottle.

"Sorry." Carter says meekly.

"It's alright. She probably needed the extra drops anyway." I say.

We fall into silence as we wait for the nectar to sink in. It takes a minute but eventually Sadie opens her eyes.

"What happened? Did I burn myself on the grill man? Hehehe" Sadie nearly rolls off the lounge giggling.

I stare.

"Uh. Annabeth. How long has it been since that bunker had been refreshed?" Walt mutters.

"Years, "I say distracted watching Sadie flap her arms like a chicken. " Why?"

"Is it possible the nectar was out of date?"

Oh god. I slam my hand into my face repeatedly.

Sadie tries to stand up then trips and falls flat on her face. "HA!"

This reduces me to tears. I fly up and climb out the hummer.

I sit beside the hummer, right on the side of the road. I watch as my tears flow down my nose and drip onto my shirt.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks sliding down next to me.

I hesitate and use my shirt sleeve to wipe my nose. "I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." Percy says gently.

"Yes I am! I make her go in by herself to pay then I give her out of date nectar. I should be smarter than that! I feel like without Athena I'm dumb. I always thought I'd be smart even if I wasn't a daughter of Athena but I was wrong! Without mum I'm dumb. Nothing I have ever prided myself on has been mine! It's been her thoughts."

Percy pats me on the back. "Hey. That's okay. We'll sort things out. It'll be okay. "

I nod. We have to keep going. We have to reach San Francisco as soon as possible. Percy stands up then offers me his hand. I take it and we get back into the car together.

Sadie was now lying on the couch with her eyes closed

"The nectars kind of stolen her energy now. We're right to go now." Carter says quietly.

I nod. "Who's driving?" Carter grins. "I am!"

Okay this is chapterr 12 guys. If you enjoyed it or hated it PLEASE message me


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The quizz show of doom  
Sadies POV  
The next 3 days are torturous. We slowly make our way across the country. Driving all day was horrible. Once I recovered from the out of date nectar they gave me I felt a lot better about being concussed though.  
Yeah. I should have been stronger. I should have kicked some fire sprite butt. He took me by surprise though. I gave the fifty dollar note for fuel and asked for the change. He shook his head and gleefully sniffed the cash. That's when I lost my temper. We had only gotten thirty dollars' worth of fuel, Jesh. I would have given him a tip.  
Anyway, when we finally reached San Fran cisco we were all rested and ready to fight. I had sharpened the arrowheads and my dagger. Annabeth had been teaching me some fighting moves. She really threw herself into it. I was grateful even though after her training sessions I would not be able to move.  
We parked at beside a beach. The weather was bright and the water looked so inviting. The beach was packed with people.  
We all hopped out of the car and Annabeth pegged a map of san Fran cisco she had brought onto the windscreen.  
"Okay we're here. And we need to find the iron sisters." Annabeth draws a circle.  
I survey the map. We were on the very coast but San Francisco and its suburbs looked huge.  
"Where on earth?" I start to say.  
"Exactly!" Annabeth let out a little yelp. "Where on earth … Sadie, you're a genius."  
I stare at her then carter, Percy and Walt. "Do you guys know what's she's on about?"  
"Nope."  
Annabeth folded the map up. "The sisters are not going to be on earth. They'll be somewhere magical. Come on. I think we're going to Alcatraz."

We leave the hummer parked at the docks and sign up for the prison tour. Annabeth tucks her dagger into her pocket.  
"You expecting trouble?" Carter asks nervously.  
Annabeth glared at him. "When you're a demigod. You always expect trouble."  
"But won't the mortals see my weapons?" I mean I don't think they are going to let me walk around with a real bow and arrow on my back.  
Percy grins. "Mist is a powerful thing."  
The boat drops us off on the island. We quietly follow along the back of the tour. The guide leads us deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the once prison. I lose track of time. At some point Percy and Annabeth pull me down a side corridor.  
"Where are going?" Carter looks around hesitantly.  
Annabeth was leading; she had her hand held straight up in front of her.  
"She is sensing magic." Percy tells us.  
Annabeth hand spins to point at a dark heavy door. It doesn't look very inviting. Iron bands crisscross over it.  
Walt slowly drags it open.  
The room has stone walls and could fit a football fit. There aren't any windows or other doors. Just plain stone. Oh and I should mention the skeletons lining the wall. Once we have all entered the room, the door slams shut behind us. Percy spins around and yanks the door handle. It wouldn't budge.  
A voice suddenly filled the room. It was loud but in a mystic kind of way.  
"Approach demigods. Your time is near. Find the pattern or be in fear. The door will remain locked until the puzzle is solved. Then may you leave or then may you enter.  
Carefully ponder the thought."  
I glare at the ceiling. What puzzle?  
"There!" Carter says.  
In the middle of the room five symbols had lit up in a green glowing mist.  
The first symbol or more like drawing was of a person holding a sword and preparing to bring it down on a beast with two heads. The second was of a priestess I could tell because in one hand she held a dagger and in the other a kind of staff thing. The next one a girl hunting, bow drawn and head cocked to the side. The fourth one was of a man using an axe to chop down a tree and the last one chilled me to my bones.  
Five figures stood, in battle positions weapons poised. Across from them three ladies stood holding hands. A symbol of what was coming.  
"How are we meant find a pattern in that?" Percy did not sound impressed.  
"He doesn't like being locked in." Annabeth told me.  
We all stare at the figures for what seems like ages.  
"Okay. The voice said pattern. What's the common factor in all of them?" Annabeth asks.  
"Weapons." Walt chimes in.  
I nod.  
Percy doesn't seem to be thinking much he is hugging his arms and staring at his feet. Another few minutes pass then a giant light bulb appears over my head. "Without weapons there is no life!" I yell as loudly as I can.  
I hope those sisters can hear me.  
Annabeth glanced sadly at me.  
On the other side of the room, the stone parted to reveal more stone steps. Yuck. Somehow I can tell the door behind us will open.  
We all just stare for a minute. Then I start walking towards the doorway. I hear three steps of foot steps behind me. Someone isn't following.  
Turning around I see Annabeth still staring at the puzzle.  
"Come on, Annabeth." Percy grabs her hand and pulls her along .We head up the staircase in a single file.

I'd love to hear from you. Any feedback greatly appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sparkles? Really?  
Annabeth's POV.  
Okay. I'll admit it. I was really jealous of Sadie. She had solved that puzzle before I had. She could use that bow like an extension of her arm. Plus she had carter as a brother.  
I had been finding myself becoming more and more attracted to carter. He was brave, smart and irresistibly funny.  
No. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I followed everyone up the staircase. I couldn't have feelings for Carter. He was Egyptian. Not necessarily an enemy but not a completely trusted friend yet either.  
At the top of the staircase there was an open drawbridge that leads into a stone caste. Underneath the draw bridge was nothing but lava. Real lava that spat.  
"Go! GO! GO!" Percy nudges carter along ahead of him. "Fire and water don't mix well."  
There are no guards on the archway to the castle. We just walk straight in. In the foyer however, a lady about fifty was waiting. She had white hair and no teeth but her muscles were the biggest I had ever seen on anyone.  
"I'm Zellia. Head Iron sister. You request?"  
I step forward. The iron sisters are loyal to Athena. Wisdom is useless unless you have the right weapon. "We need a weapon to kill the fates."  
Zellia nodded. "We have what you need, of course. However, this is a powerful weapon and we can't let you take it without payment."  
Stupid Greek methaglyn. Everyone wants something from you.  
"If you tell us what the payment is we might-"  
Zellia, who obviously didn't get out much, interrupted. "The payment is simple. Just a feeling."  
A feeling? Is she joking that was like the easiest thing to give? I have plenty of worthlessness and doubtful feelings I could give her.  
"We accept."  
Sadie coughed. "Um. Just a feeling from one of us or... "  
"Your friend has already accepted. She shall be the one."  
I hear Sadie sigh in relief.  
Zellia leads us to a store room in the castle. She speaks ancient words and the door flies open.  
There armoury was amazing. It was full of gold daggers, magical swords, everything.  
She gestured for us to wait outside. She emerges in a few minutes with a bag of…  
"SPARKLES" Percy shouts. "What? We come all this way to get some sparkles? "  
"And a piece of paper." Sadie mutters.  
Zellia hands the bag and piece of parchment to me. "The deal is now bound."  
I tuck the bag into my boot.  
"How do they work?" Carter asks.  
Zellia smiles. "Killing the fates is not easy. However when you do, sprinkle the sparkles over them and read the piece of paper, out loud together. The dust is off the wheel that spun Pandora's vase. It represents the body which held the soul."  
"Our powers aren't working. How is this spell meant to work?" Sadie was shaking her head looking at her hands.  
"Soul, of course. You'll find the fates in Seattle. No you must go. "She waved her hands and we were back in the Alcatraz corridor as if we had never gone through the iron banded door.

If you guys didnt guess... Me adding the iron sisters into my story is basically me adding fan fiction into my fanfiction. The Iron sisters are in Cassandra Clare's book: the city of lost souls. So basically they arn't mine.  
Tnaks again for reading


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Down with the demigod army

Annabeth's POV.

The hummer did not look so good by the time we got back to it. It had been trashed. Graffiti in black nico pen had been scrawled all over it and it looked like it had gone through a minefield already dinted.

"What the?"

"How are we going to get to Seattle now?" Sadie asks.

"Oh that's simple. We'd be much obliged to take you considering we totalled your car for you."

Great. It's Clarisse.

I draw my dagger. "Stay back! Five of us against one of you Clarisse."

Sade had her arrow pointed straight at Clarisse's head. Carter, Percy and Walt had swords pointed at her heart.

"Whoever said I was alone."

I glanced around quick. Double great. Nearly a hundred evil campers had surrounded us.

"We can't fight." Carter said and drops his sword.

I frowned. Of course we should fight. Going down fighting is more important than living isn't it? Somehow though, Carter's idea seemed like a good one. They were going to take us to the fates anyway. It would be so much easier to just surrender and let them take us. Carter was so smart. I sighed dreamily.

"Surrender." I say to my team. Percy's face drops. He's disappointed in me. And for a moment I'm prepared to yell fight again but then I catch Carters dark hair shining in the sunlight.

I drop my weapon. Percy angrily throws his sword at the nearest camper to him. The camper picks it up, clicks the top and it turns back into a pen. He grips it firmly. Sadie hands her dagger to Percy and he throws that as well.

Clarisse binds our hands and mouths then load us all into the back of an army truck. It's dark, small and disgusting. There's actually blood on the floor. Fresh, liquidly blood. I'm sat next to carter. As I feel the car start to move, I nudge Carters arm with my elbow.

I can't tell what time of the day it is in the back of the truck but eventually I'm sleepy. I lay my head on carters shoulder and close my eyes.

Not much to say except read and review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I'm glad I don't have tatoo's  
Sadies POV:  
Betrayal hurts. Real bad. As I sit with Percy on one side and Walt on another in the back of this cursed truck I stare at Annabeth. She has her head laid across my brother's shoulder. When she surrendered she had look at Carter like he was king of the world. Gross for one. Completely stupid for two. Carter had just broken up with his girlfriend a few days ago. I waited for Carter to sidle his shoulder out from beneath her but he just sat there with a sad look on his face.  
I can't get comfortable in the truck. Things stick into my back, into my arms and legs. It was a long drive. I couldn't talk to anyone. This was my personal hell.  
I ended up entertaining myself by closing my eyes and imagining I was at the beach with Walt. We danced through the waves. Built sand castles like little kids and ate sandwiches gritty with sand.  
I could have gone on imaging this all day but Percy gave me a light nudge. I opened my eyes and he gestured with his eyes in front of him. I catch a glimpse of something like a television screen. As it flickered out I saw a girl and a guy at the beach eating sandwiches. I felt my eyes widen. That was magic! What was it the iron sisters had said? "Soul, of course."  
Soul! I close my eyes and imagine the tape on my mouth disintegrating into nothing. Nothing happened. I open my eyes again and looked at Percy and tried to put across with my eyes 'you try.'  
He must have gotten my message. A few minutes later I was watching a lady with long black curly hair and Percy sitting in front of a camp fire. I'm guessing the lady was Percy's mum. It flickered away.  
Carter and Walt were trying too. Every so often the truck would flash with light. It was really a beautiful sight. Just a small glimpse in this stupid truck was just heart wrenching.  
The light shows soon morphed into a way for me and the boys to communicate. Percy sent me a picture of an arrow pointed to carter and Annabeth. I shrugged and sent him back a question mark.  
It entertained us for ages.  
Eventually the truck seemed to slow down. Growing up in London, I knew this feeling even if I couldn't see it. Traffic. I used my obscure knowledge of geography to figure out we must be in Portland.  
Only Portland? Really? It had felt like we'd been in the truck for weeks.  
We pulled up somewhere and came to a complete stop. The back of the truck swung open.  
A guy with blonde hair and ferity features gestured behind him. "Out of the truck." V  
I snorted and nearly choked. This guy was trying so hard to be intimidating.  
"Will! Just get them out , will ya?"  
We were herded out of the truck. We were in park. This could be our chance. I glanced at Annabeth, she was watching me. I gazed at her boot and then slightly shook my head. She was not under any circumstances to reveal that spell.  
I decided I really badly needed to go the toilet. I hopped up and down on one foot hoping someone would notice. Will grabbed my arm and shoved me to the toilet block. He untied my hands but then stood guard outside the toilets.  
I started to silently giggle in my head. I went into a stall but didn't lock the door. I pulled my bow off my arm and loaded an arrow. Slinging the bow back around my arm I thanked god for the mist. I had discovered that my Bow and Arrow turned invisible of its own accord when Clarisse didn't demand it.  
I took a deep breathe then stood on top of the toilet. I braced myself. I kicked the door hard and Will came running in to see what the noise was. I swung the door open and punched Will in his neck like Annabeth had taught me.  
He crumpled to the ground.  
Now time for the show to begin. I edged slowly around the corner of the toilets. I saw my people huddled in a miserable circle guard by two guards. Shoot. I would need more weapons. I went back to will. He had a dagger in his belt. Good. That should be enough to knock out someone else to grab their weapons.  
The parks were full of trees and I ran from tree to tree like a flittering bird. I slowed a little as I neared my friends. Clarisse was sitting on a picnic table eating a cheeseburger, she looked very absorbed in it and the only person watching them was a tall dark skinned girl.  
I raised my bow. Now was the time for tactics. If I hit the girl then everyone would notice her fall but if I don't know if I felt comfortable enough with my aim to hit the tape.  
"Maybe I could help? " I turn around. A woman about thirty stood behind me. She smelled amazing, like cookies and roast beef.  
"I know you are not familiar with Greek mythology, my dear. I'm Hestia, Goddesses of the hearth."  
I breathe again. This was the other goddesses Artemis said could help me. "Can you help me?"  
"I can't help you physically but I can give you a plan. Sometimes you just need a little guidance to achieve greatness."

A minute later I'm by myself again. I'm prepared for this. I can do this. Oh what am I saying, no I wasn't. There was no way I could hit Clarisse. Hestia had told me she was the daughter of Ares the war god. Surely she would sense it if I shot an arrow at her head.  
I decide to do it anyway. I hope that an arrow flying at her makes her day a misery like her locking me in a truck had been for me.  
I let the arrow go. It heads straight for Clarisse. The arrow seems to move in slow motion. I got her... I got her… I don't have her.  
Dam it. She moved slightly and the arrow embedded itself in the table next to her arm. She jumped up and started counting how many prisoners she had. Whoops. She missed one. She heads for the toilets yelling at the dark skinned girl to keep an eye out while she found the other one.  
I sprint out from behind the tree for my friends. I raise my hands and pointed to the dark skinned girl. She looked lonely. She raises her sword and plunges it towards my heart. I concentrated all of my efforts on an image. An image of friends and life and love. The screen of magic flew up and the girl stood transfixed watching it. The sword was an inch from my heart. I grab the sword off her. She makes no attempt to stop me.  
Slashing through Percy's bonds I hand him the sword. And then Annabeth the dagger. In a flash we have Walt and Carter's hands free to. We don't bother to look around but make a beeline into the trees heading for the road. We had just reached the road when I heard a stampede of war cries behind us.  
I pull the tape off my mouth finally and yell, "Quick! " We run across the road dodging traffic. We got a lot of horns. On the other side was a motor bike shop. I hopped on one then realised we didn't have keys. Percy brandished his sword and ran into the shop. I heard a scream than Percy was back with 5 sets of keys.  
"GO! GO! GO!" he screamed. "They're coming."  
Sure enough on the side of the bitchermen was an angry hoard of possessed demigods.  
I shoved the key in and hoped to every god I knew that I would learn how to ride a motor bike in a split second.  
The motor roared then I jolted off. The others better have been following me because I was off and I didn't know how to stop this thing.

I would love some feedback, good or bad.. . tell me what yout hink


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Oh so prices are down? So are the evil fates

Annabeth's POV

Even before I found out I was a demigod I had done some real dangerous things. By the time I was 7 I had ran away from home, fought my way into camp and then went to the underworld to save Percy's mum. Riding a motorbike was a whole new experience. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. The wind blew my hair out of my face.

At first I panicked. What is Sadie doing? I can't ride a motorbike, none of us could we were underage! I grab a set of keys off Percy and jump on the motorbike behind Sadie. I watch as Sadie jerks forward than shoots ahead.

"Here I go." I mutter to myself. I wish I could have a few more seconds to look at the dash but a hundred trained warriors were coming to get us.

I realise the throttle and go flying after Sadie. I let out a yelp as I realize none of us have helmets on. We are going to be so busted by the cops.

I follow Sadie who's swerving around the traffic like a madman. I didn't dare look behind me to see if Carter was following. I shouldn't have thought about carter suddenly my head became dizzy. What was this? I had never felt this way about someone before. Not even Percy had made...

"Look out!" I hear Walt yell from behind me. I swerve around a man riding along on his bicycle carrying crate of fruit on the back.

"Sorry." I yell as I zoom past him.

I follow Sadie zing sagging through the city streets. Good plan.

We stopped for a brief meeting on the side of a street.

"We have to get to Seattle." Carter pointed out the obvious. I told myself to stop grinning like an idiot.

"But how?" Walt was wringing his hands.

Percy shook his head. "I didn't steal these bikes and get a criminal record for nothing, they had cameras."

"Percy, you were on the run last summer for blowing up trains and buses." I pointed out.

"That doesn't count."

"Let's just use the bikes. If any cops pull us up we'll beat them up."

In the end we all dejectedly climb back onto our bikes. I remember the feeling of soreness I always had after riding the Pegasus back at camp. I had the feeling that this was going to be a whole lot worst.

It took us another day and a half to get to Seattle. Fuel was expensive for five bikes so we decided to double up and ended up continuing on with only 3.

It didn't feel right but whenever we needed fuel, Sadie would conjure up pretty pictures to distract the attendant. I felt horrible but Sadie shrugged. "Money isn't always happiness." She said shortly as we left one man watching butterfly's flutter through a field.

Since the army truck Sadie had been a lot quieter towards me. She still talked and laughed with the others but something had wedged us apart.

Seattle was likening thing I had ever seen. The streets were modern and lined with bimbo's in the latest fashion. I decided I didn't like it. It was funny. I loved New York which was so much more hectic but I couldn't stand Seattle. It seemed like it was just a small apartment building trying to be a sky scraper. Or maybe it was just our imminent doom that was so dislikeable.

I knew exactly where we were heading. Exactly where to find the fates. I lead the others. Ever since we had left Portland I had been following visions in my head. It felt like I had been to this stupid place before and had been to the fates lair as well.

The trail leads us to a small old house nestled between 2 huge office buildings. The windows were black with grime and when we opened the door I'm sure the floorboards would split.

"Come on. We need to go down."

I'm getting up to the real good bit know


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I've got the power!  
Sadie's POV  
We were finally here. The fates house. The fates home. The fates lab. There were so many words I could use to describe my worst nightmare.  
I was ready though. I had spent days dreading this confrontation. Let's just get this over with. We found a set of stairs that lead down into the basement and then after that down, down and more stupid down.  
When we finally reached the last step, we found ourselves in a cave. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. Bones were scattered on the floor. I nearly screamed when I notice a human skull that had a bite mark. Nope. I have changed my mind. I was not ready. Could we please not get this over with? Could we please please please just leave?  
Silence was the beat that we marched too. All of us had our weapons drawn.  
We stumbled from the damp cave into a room. Our final destination. This room wasn't empty.  
Three girls stood smirking at us as we piled into the room that stopped dead.  
"Welcome. We hoped you'd be here soon." One said. She was tall with permed blonde hair and a very revealing red dress. I decided I'd call her Marilyn.  
"Yes. We are very hungry." The second girl I nicknamed scarecrow. I'll you figure that one out.  
The third fate was horrible. She didn't deserve a name. She was a monster. He face wasn't even a face. All she had was the shape of her face. No eyes. No nose and definetly no mouth. Her head looked like it was draped in black linen. It seemed to pulse horrifically.  
"I trust you are ready to die?" The scary fate laughed coldly.  
I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Excuse me? Come to die? How stupid do you think we are? Do you really think we would have come all this way to just lie down and die?"  
I really shouldn't have said anything.  
None of the girls looked real impressed. I drew my bow back. There was no point in talking to them. They needed to die to be reborn good again. I needed to just kill them as quick as possible.  
My arrow flew and striked Marilyn in the arm. She didn't wince or make any reaction.  
"Guys..." I yelp. "Help?"  
Carter runs forward with his sword and engages Marilyn in battle. Walt and Annabeth gang up on Scarecrow.  
Great guys. You call this helping? You left me biggest and the oldest. Thanks. Just what I've always wanted.  
I draw my dagger. I attack first as Annabeth had taught me. Get in low with your blade quick. The monster grows nails longer than my arm and knocks my dagger back. I try again and again. Monster stretches out her hands. She grabs my throat and drags me up to her mouth. I'm going to die. I'm going to die! She's going to bite me. "  
"ARRGHA!" Carter stabs the monster repeatedly in the leg. She screeches . I bring my dagger up. I finally got my target.  
I stagger backwards. How were we going to do this? We couldn'ttake all three down at once. Then I, being Sadie Kane, had the greatest idea.  
"Everyone! Bees and wasps."  
They all look at me like I have three heads.  
I shake my head then set to work conjuring. First I fill the room with smoke. What? No smoke isn't dangerous but it's effective. Bees are next, then wasps and finally hundreds of birds. With all the flying annoyances flying around it was chaos. Of course the creatures weren't real but they still got in the vision of the three fates.  
As an afterthought I added some ants. And when I say some. I mean millions.  
It was hard to keep all these small creatures up. I leaned against a wall praying that if that monster tries to get me someone, anyone would stop it. I could hear the battle raging. Swords clanging. Shouts, screeches and worst of all the I couldn't see it but I could smell it. Blood.  
I heard a triumphant yell. I grimaced. Please, oh please. "I got one! Straight through the heart guys. Sadie, good job. Keep that up." Percy 's voice was breathless but all the same he could have been doing a happy dance.  
A minute later I hear another yell. Good two down one to go. Its weird sitting in battle with my eyes closed. I keep wait for the dagger like nails of the monsters to scream through my flesh. For my heart to stop beating for my... "You're panicking Sadie, aren't you?" Carter yells.  
"Maybe." I say meekly but try breathing in to calm myself down.

Nah. My concentration is gone. I open my eyes and blink in the light. There aren't as many bees or wasps as I remembered. Even as I watched some disappeared. Then I noticed the only fate left was them monster. Annabeth was stuck battling it while Carter, Walt and Percy tried to jump in to help.  
I raised my bow and am just about to fire as the others all striked for the heart. Carter missed. Percy missed and Walt. Annabeth's knife however plunged straight into the fates chest.  
The monster wailed dramatically.  
"Yeah yeah. Shut up." I say.  
I really need to be able to lock my mouth. The fate just straightens up a little. Her scary head beats in then out, in and out as fast as a heart would. I squint my eyes lining up my aim. My last arrow hits its mark. The monster fates don't utter a sound. She just falls silently to the ground, an arrow hanging from its head, or should I say heart?

Love it? Hate it? tell me what yout think


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A really dramatic spell

Sadies POV

Annabeth takes her shoe off and hands the parchment to me. Her hair is a mess and has a large cut dripping blood down her arm. I notice everyone has some kind of injury. Percy's knee is half hanging open and I swallow down bile. Waltz holding his arm at an awkward angle. I can feel something sticky on my throat.

"You saved us. You're the one." She tells me.

I unfold parchment. Annabeth hands the guys a sprinkle of sparkles each. I know how important spells are. I knew I needed to get this right. I read the first few lines than began.

"In the stars, in the night

Thee must be put right.

To free the soul, one must be bold on the deepest darkest night.

In the stars, in the night

I beg my forgiveness, I beg my sight.

In the stars. In the night

Bring forth the good. Bring forth the hearts

Bring fourth the three pure as gold.

Bring forth. Bring forth."

I wait for something happen as my friends finished fairy dusting the fates body. A bright glowing light would be good right now.

"Something's wrong. That should have worked. "Carter scowled. "Nothing is ever simple is it? "

I think back to what the iron sister had said. "Killing the fates is not easy. However when you do, sprinkle the sparkles over them and read the piece of paper, out loud together."

"We need to read it together."

I grab Annabeth and pull her next to me. Percy stands on my other side. Carter and Walt read over my shoulder. We repeat the spell chanting it loudly over and over again.

I was just beginning to think the iron sisters had somehow pulled a prank on us when the bodies of the fates started to glow golden. The room started to brighten and I heard a song. The song didn't even have words it was just sounds all put together but it was a heart-warming song.

The room gets so bright and warm I close my eyes again. I don't know why but I slowly drift in unconsciousness. –

When I woke up I was in a comfortable bed. I rubbed my eyes and realised that the walls were golden. They matched perfectly with white silk curtains. My brain is weird.

I made no effort to get up. From the window I could tell the sun was just starting to sink. It shined like nothing I had ever seen before.

About an hour after I first woke up, there is a knock on the door. "Hmm."

Two young girls enter the room. They're blonde, tanned and wearing matching white dresses.

"Lady Sadie. I am Sarah and this is tori. WE have been sent to help you prepare for the ball."

Ball? What ball?

Sarah must have seen the look on my face. "The fates have ordered a grand ball to be held for you and your friends. "

I don't see any point in arguing. They talk to me as they brush and wash my then dress me and do my makeup.

"Of course, you won't see the fates tonight. They are newly born and bore enough power to increate you just by being in their presence. However all the other campers arrived?"

"Their back from being evil?"

Tori smiles. "Oh yes. Many of them are distressed about how they treated you but they'll be fine. "

When the two girls had finished with me, I looked amazing. Well, I usually do but this was different.

My hair was braided down my back and then swirled back onto my head. My makeup was just enough to highlight my blue eyes and the dress. OMG the dress. It went perfectly with the golden arm bands I was wearing. The white dress went down past my feet. The skirt part was pleats several times to make the top sleeves flow.

I looked at my two attendants. "Right. Let's go party."

2 more short chapters to go guys.

And trust me, you don't want to miss


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Well then

Annabeth's POV

Ever since I woke up I wandered around the fates golden castle trying to find Carter. Finally I find him sitting against a wall in one of the numerous corridors.

"Hey carter. Can we talk?" I ask as I sit down beside him.

"Yeah."

We sit for a minute or two in silence then we both begin to talk at once.

"Annabeth, I think I love you."

"Carter, it's not real."

I stare at him. "What?"

He stares back at me" what?"

I rush on again. "Ever since I meet you, I've felt like you're the one I can trust and rely on even though you aren't Greek. I thought I was in love with you. But it wasn't real. It was an illusion just like Sadies bees. The iron sister said the payment was a feeling. But it wasn't that I had to give them a feeling but they got to give me an experience. Ever since I met you, they knew I was coming. The feeling is still there. It's just I don't know if it's real or not and I don't want our relationship based on that... I'm sorry "

I stop talking. I see tears running down his face and my heart breaks. I can't say anymore. He dosn't so anything to me just stares angrily at his lap. I stand up. "Can't we at least be friends? "

He doesn't respond so I walk slowly away not acknowledging my own tears.

Writing this made me feel so evil... what do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The end has come.

Sadie POV

The ball was amazing. I had so much fun dancing with Walt and Percy. However I wondered where Annabeth and Carter were. Both of them had come to see me to talk about their feelings. Annabeth told me she was in love with my brother but couldn't figure out how to make it work. He's Egyptian, I'm Greek (does it even matter?), and I don't know if the feelings are real. What if there not and I lead him on? Then Carter had arrived. No girls like me; I may as well eat worms. Blah blah.

Percy showed me his water power now our powers had come back and I treated him to some Egyptian magic.

In the end though I left t the ball to go find them. I wish I hadn't. I came across the them in the hallway near our rooms. Annabeth was hugging carter. They were holding hands and talking softly.

Yep. I knew they'd work it out. Fake feeling or not. You can't ignore your feelings. Just like I can't ignore the feeling that Walt, Percy, Carter, Annabeth and I were going to be friends (and for some more than others) for a long time.

This is Sadie Kane, Signing off. Be happy, be safe…. Even though I'm not one to talk.

I'll be honest right now. Read my journal entry about this story if you loved it... also know thats it's fineshed message me any questitions at all.

Happy reading all


End file.
